


The Holy Union of Rassilon

by Dame_Syrup (mary_pseud)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gallifrey, Kinkmeme, Marriage, Time Lords, Wedding, erotic play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_pseud/pseuds/Dame_Syrup
Summary: For the kinkmeme prompt: Leela/Andred, Wedding night and they discover {they} have vastly different ideas about sex





	The Holy Union of Rassilon

Andred was certain that his wedding day was the most embarrassing day of his life.

Every time the Marital Coordinator hummed, or coughed, or ever-so-discreetly skipped over those sections of the ceremony where she should be reciting the noble genetic heritage of Andred's bride, he felt like his heart was going to crawl right down into his military boots. The shame, the humiliation of it. Every omission felt like a bucket of mud hurtled at the human woman who stood beside him.

But – Leela's strong brown hand was in his, holding tight. He looked at her out of the corner of one eye, her face shining with happiness, her neck and sleek shoulders daringly revealed under a veil of golden lace, and reassured himself that these insults were going right over her head.

 

* * *

 

Leela swept into her room, laughing with clear bright joy. She felt as though the joy was running all over her, hot sunlight gleaming from her fingertips, and she spun just to see the heavy robes sweep out from her like gem-encrusted waves.

Such a silly thing, standing in these clothes as heavy as bindings, listening to the Coordinator drone and cough...but now it was over. She and Andred were married, and now – oh, now was the start of everything!

Her wedding night. She mentally counted days in her head: it was not the most likely time for her to be fertile, but it wasn't the least likely. She was hungry to see what Andred was like, under his clothes: she knew he was dark haired and strong of body, so handsome in his Guard uniform; but she was certain he would be even handsomer out of it.

"Andred?" She opened the door to the next room, to see him standing looking a little lost in his own room, helmet under one arm and a dazed look in his eyes. He twitched as she came and stood against him, pressing her lips to his cheek.

"Would you help me undo my robes? All these fastenings..." She let her voice trail off.

"Your robes? Oh yes, of course." He put the helmet down on the flower-decked bed and started unbuttoning and untying and unbuckling, not really paying attention, letting his fingers work by rote, and it wasn't until he felt a hot hand slide inside his uniform and stroke his lower belly that he thought to ask, "Ah, what are you doing?"

"I am helping you undress, of course." She smiled at him and he melted a little. "Helping you get ready for bed."

"Oh yes, well, thank you," he said, as her hands deftly found magnetic seams and hook-and-eye fastenings, opening them, baring him. He was a little perturbed as how much of his clothes she was removing, and nearly swallowed his own breath when she stepped back and shucked off the last three layers of her own robes in an instant.

She was naked. Completely and totally naked, except for her flowing hair spangled with bits of golden glitter. She posed for him, all strong limbs and flat belly and small firm-looking breasts and he didn't know where to look, he looked down but that was no good because the close-cropped hair between her legs drew his eye. He looked up as red as dawn with embarrassment.

She wasn't embarrassed. "My husband," she breathed, coming closer and starting to remove his own last layer of clothing. "My love..."

"Leela, what...what are you doing?"

"We are getting ready for bed, of course!"

"Yes, but...I mean, we, I, I usually wear my underclothes under my pyjamas."

"Oh, you do not need to wear bed clothing tonight, not if you do not want to."

"You want me to sleep naked?" he said, a little scandalised.

"I want us to sleep naked." She came close to him, close enough that he could feel the brush of her chest against his, and he would have pulled back except for the tight grip of her eyes on his. "I want us to sleep in one bed, to be as one body, to join ourselves as one and offer our love to the universe." With those words, she embraced him.

Andred thought, as well as he could with Leela nibbling at his ear, and finally managed to get out, "If I didn't know better, I would think you were asking to have sex with me."

"Yes, of course!" He felt her smile against his cheek. "We are married, so-"

"But we, we're just married! I mean, we haven't done any, I haven't, I mean..." He stopped and caught his breath, aware that his wife was looking at him with a serious expression.

He started over. "Here on Gallifrey, before a child is created, there are tests, genetic tests. The complete genetic lineage of both parents has to be evaluated, matched, analysed...it's a very lengthy process. It can take months, years..."

She understood, somewhat: it even made sense. A new marriage sometimes could not bear the weight of a child as well. "Can't we have sex just for fun, then?"

"Sex? For fun?" He stared at her, as puzzled as he had ever been by her. "How?"

Leela felt her mouth drop open for an instant, but immediately covered it up with a new smile. The words of the elder women of her tribe ran through her head: "Even as a cut upon a sapling can form a great wound in the grown tree, so can a harsh word or an unkind gesture harm a man or a woman who first comes to a lover. Be kind, as kind as you would wish a lover to be to your own daughter or son."

She smiled at Andred and told him gently, "My love, I want you to be happy; I want us to be happy together. I would be very happy, very honoured, if I could share sex with you. However it is done on your world. Or I can show you how it is done with my people. Or we can just play."

"Play? I don't understand."

She moved past him a little too slowly, letting her bare skin brush all along his semi-clothed side, before turning and sitting down on the bed. She ran her hands up her body, cupping her breasts, brushing back her hair so that he could see all of her; then she let her hands slide downwards, over the gentle curve of her belly, and between her legs.

"We can play with ourselves, with our own bodies," wet pink flashed for a minute between her busy fingers, and then vanished, "and we can play with each other. There is no risk of children, not unless your people are very different from mine."

Andred stared at her, her flushed face and the tendons rippling in her arms, the slight trembling of her thighs, and then asked, "Why are you doing that?"

She smiled at him. "Because it feels good. Doesn't it feel good when you touch yourself?"

"Touch myself?" He looked down at his body, and then wonderingly undid the last magnetic clamp holding his underclothes together. They slid to his feet, and he was as bare as Leela now.

Her breath hitched in her throat, although the gentle rhythm of her fingers did not change. He was beautiful, more beautiful than she had dreamed: strong and long-limbed, dark hair curling over his body.

"You don't mind looking at me naked?" he said.

"No," she said. "No, Andred, I could look at you forever."

"And you think I should touch myself?" He frowned down along his own torso, and Leela made her fingers dance faster to keep herself from laughing: his expression was exactly that of a boy-child given a new toy and not quite certain of how to begin playing with it.

"Only if you like to. Here, sit by me," and he did; she felt his cool thigh brush hers. She leaned forward and brushed her damp fingers to his lips, and then gently took his hand and encouraged him to wrap his fingers just so, around himself, and stroke.

"Oh. Oh, that does feel good!" he wondered aloud, watching as he stiffened under his own touch, and Leela smiled, returning her free hand to its previous task.

This was going to be a wonderful marriage, she was certain of it.


End file.
